People often videotape or otherwise record meetings, conferences, corporate events, ceremonies, and other scenes to capture the activities and events occurring in the scenes and information generated therein. For instance, some businesses memorialize (by way of video recording, audio recording, or a combination thereof) meetings convened to discuss some issue(s) of interest to the participants. The participants and others can, as desired, peruse the video recording of the scene to refresh their memories, to clarify some point regarding the issue, to learn what transpired during certain portions of the scene, etc.
While having the recording available is certainly better than having no (or an incomplete) record of the scene, users often grow frustrated as they search for some desired portion of the video recording. At times, users find it necessary to watch or fast-forward through the entire video recording to locate and watch some relatively small portion of the same. Sometimes the user can remember (or know of) certain events occurring during portions of the video recording which they wish to view. Still, even with this knowledge, the user must skim through potentially lengthy portions of the video recording to spot the event and, having spotted the event, hunt around that event for the portion of the video recording which they desire to view.